This invention relates to tag-and plate holders and more particularly to a temporary holder for license tags, such those commonly used by dealers as well as for personalized advertising and novelty plates.
Currently, temporary license tags, such as dealer plates, are attached to automobiles by magnets. Magnets often scratch the paint of the automobiles, requiring a paint touch-up before that automobile can be sold. A further problem with the current magnetized holder is that such dealer plates often fall off the vehicle or are easily stolen. In addition, magnets cannot secure plates to fiberglass which is a material used often in sports cars and even many other cars due to its being lighter weight than metal.
In an effort to avoid the above problems, such as damage to paint, loss, theft and non-attachment to fiberglass cars, many dealers and people place their license plate inside the rear car window. However, when placed in the rear car window the plate must be jammed. into the lining at the bottom of the rear window, resulting in damage to the lining. Also, the messy black sealer used in the liner gets on the plate and the window as well as on a person's hands, thereby requiring: additional cleaning.
Thus, a great need exists for a holder for temporary license tags and other plates that eliminates the above problems.
In addition to displaying temporary license tags and plates, many persons like to display personalized and novelty plates in automobiles windows or from a window of a building as a form of expression in lieu of bumper plates. Thus, a need also calls for a device such as the present invention.
The prior art is devoid of plate holders similar to the present invention, the closest patented art being the following:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Date of Patent ______________________________________ U.S Pat. No. 5,078,356 Adams Jan. 7, 1992 U.S Pat. No. 968,068 McClelland, Jr. Aug. 23, 1910 U.S Pat. No. 2,143,608 Morris Jan. 10, 1939 GB 768,815 Feb 20, 1957 U.S Pat. No. 1,645,229 Churmusi Oct. 11, 1927 U.S Pat. No. 1,683,645 Abbey Sept. 11, 1928 U.S Pat. No. 1,840,763 Benchley Jan. 12, 1932 ______________________________________
The Adams patent teaches a suction cup with an offset hook for hanging items from a vertical surface. The McClelland, Jr. patent teaches a suction-like device for holding mirrors to surfaces. The Morris patent shows a frame being held by suction cups. The Great Britain patent teaches a suction cup device for holding licenses. The Churmusi, Abbey and Benchley patents all show license holders which utilize suction cups. Although many holding devices do use suction cups, none has the same structure as the present invention for holding dealer license tags and other plates.
The objects and advantages of the present invention over the prior art are set forth in the following summary.